Splendid Sun
by uculicious
Summary: [Fic kolaborasi dengan Gyuya0206] Uchiha Sasuke, sang penjaga matahari, semakin muak dengan kehidupannya dan berpikir untuk mengakhiri perjalanannya. Profesinya sebagai psikiater di bumi mempertemukannya dengan seorang gadis pengidap PTSD yang berusaha keras untuk tetap hidup.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_Uculicious and Gyuya0206_**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari, bintang yang memiliki massa dan berat. Terbentuk sekitar empat koma enam miliar tahun yang lalu akibat peluruhan gravitasi suatu wilayah di dalam sebuah awan molekul besar. Seluruh komponen tata surya termasuk planet dan satelitnya, asteroid, komet, dan debu angkasa berputar mengelilingi matahari, yang menjadikannya sebagai pusat tata surya. Di samping sebagai pusat peredaran, matahari juga merupakan sumber energi untuk kehidupan yang berkelanjutan. Banyak pula yang mengatakan bahwa salah satu faktor planet bumi dapat ditinggali adalah karena bumi mendapat paparan sinar matahari.

Sebagai sumber cahaya dan sumber hidup, tak ayal matahari pun disembah oleh kaum manusia dahulu kala. Dipercayai pula adanya keturunan pemilik kekuatan besar matahari nan agung yang kemudian disebut sebagai dewa matahari. Dari penjuru dunia, penamaan dewa tersebut pun beragam. Ada yang mengenalnya dengan sebutan Helios, Apollo, Ra, Amaterasu. Anyanwu, Wata, dsb.

Semakin berkembangnya zaman, kisah tentang dewa matahari kemudian menjelma cerita. Teredam menjadi sebuah kepercayaan. Sejarah membingkai. Logika mulai membenam kenyataan. Kepintaran manusia turut pula menggeser yang mereka percaya menjadi sebuah ilmu nyata. Mencatat kelogikaan tentang kehebatan matahari ke dalam ilmu Astronomi.

Ilmu itu tidak salah.

Namun, hilangnya kepercayaan manusia tentang kehebatan sosok pemilik kekuatan matahari menyebabkan kisah yang tercatat di dunia tidak sampai mencakup semua kebenaran yang ada. Bagaimana akhirnya zaman para dewa berganti dan kemudian manusia mulai mengambil alih dunia, mereka tidak mengetahui pastinya.

Tetapi dia mengetahuinya. Dia, yang selalu menatap pada benda yang paling bersinar di langit siang. Matahari memiliki peran khusus untuk keberadaaannya di dunia. Mereka—kaumnya—diciptakan sebagai penjaga matahari. Mungkin bagi manusia yang hidup sekarang ini, tugas yang disematkan padanya akan terdengar bagai sebuah lelucon. Sesuatu yang tidak masuk pada logika mereka. Karena sesuai dengan ilmu yang digali oleh kelogikaan mereka, jelas manusia tidak akan memercayainya.

Namun manusia meluputkan apa yang para pendahulunya kisahkan pada mereka.

Legenda menyebutkan bahwa makhluk magis dengan tubuh setengah singa dan setengah elang adalah pemilik tugas tersebut, atau yang dikenal dengan sebutan griffin. Ada pula yang hanya mengingat griffin sebagai kendaraan sang dewa matahari. Dia tidak akan menyalahkan. Ingatan manusia memang tidak pernah bertahan lama. Seiring berjalannya waktu, yang tercatat oleh mereka hanyalah sisa-sisa yang mampu diingat.

Manusia tidak lagi mengingat ekstistensinya di bumi, seolah dirinya ikut tertelan oleh kisah yang terlupakan. Diketahui, pada masa terakhir periode zaman manusia, zaman besi dikenal sebagai masa yang terburuk karena kebaikan dikalahkan oleh kejahatan. Karena dunia tercemar oleh kejahatan, para dewa pun meninggalkan dunia. Dan ingatan manusia tentang mereka terputus.

Mengurut dari penyebab yang terjadi, kejahatan di bumi disebabkan oleh kotak Pandora yang terbuka lalu segala keburukan pun menjangkiti manusia. Namun masih ada satu yang tersisa di dalam kotak tersebut, yaitu harapan. Harapan inilah yang akhirnya mengiringi berkembangnya kehidupan mereka.

Perkembangan manusia dari zaman ke zaman—setelah para dewa lenyap dari ingatan—tentunya menarik beberapa dewa untuk kembali menguasai bumi. Salah satunya adalah dewa matahari, yang akhirnya menjadi satu-satunya dewa yang berambisi untuk kembali. Dia yang kini menghuni matahari beberapa kali mencoba menerobos keluar. Dan menjadi tugas para griffin-lah agar sang dewa tidak meninggalkan singgasananya. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali dia bertarung melawan sang dewa. Berhasil menahan sehingga manusia-manusia di bumi terselamatkan.

Pertarungan sengit itu tak pelak menimbulkan kekacauan yang manusia kenali sebagai fenomena badai matahari. Manusia meyakini bahwa badai matahari terjadi karena adanya gejolak di atmosfer matahari yang dipicu terbentuknya bintik hitam. Kondisi ini dapat mengakibatkan loncatan lidah api ( _solar flare_ ) yang materinya dapat terlontar ke bumi.

Sekali lagi, dia tidak menyalahkan apa yang manusia ketahui dengan logika mereka. Manusia tidak akan pernah tahu betapa kaumnya sekuat tenaga melindungi mereka. Menjaga dari kehancuran abadi, meskipun keberadaan mereka tersapu dalam nyata.

Di balik kaca bening, sinar hangat itu menembus hingga menyoroti hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya mengait di balik pinggang. Dia mengamati benda terang itu lamat-lamat seolah sinarnya tidak mampu menyengati tubuh. Seolah, dia hapal betul hawa panas sinar sang matahari. Kegiatan ini berulang dia lakukan. Mengulangnya sampai dia tidak ingat lagi sudah berapa banyak dia melakukannya.

Lama mendiami bumi, sosok aslinya pun tersembunyi. Disembunyikan demi bisa berbaur dengan para manusia. Berinteraksi dan menjelajahi seluk beluk hal yang tidak diketahui. Dalam skala waktu dia berpindah ke wilayah baru dan berganti identitas. Mempelajari hal-hal yang tidak didapati di wilayah sebelumnya.

Zaman berkembang, budaya bermunculan. Lagi, dia mengelilingi semua penjuru bumi. Dan sepanjang dia menghabiskan hidup mengikuti arus zaman manusia, menjejaki perubahan demi perubahan, dan menyaksikan mereka berkembang, melimpah pula kekecewaan yang tertelan olehnya.

Keserakahan manusia menempati urutan pertama. Bagaimana dengan tanpa teganya mereka menghancurkan alam sehingga yang didengarnya setiap malam adalah tangisan sendu jiwa-jiwa pepohonan yang tersakiti. Tanah-tanah meronta dipasak tajam mendalam. Mereka berteriak, mereka menangis, dan sayangnya hanya kaumnya yang mampu mendengar. Manusia telah menuli.

Tidak hanya itu, perlahan rasa muak memupuk subur mana kala dia mengetahui tidak hanya pada alam kekejaman terjadi. Sifat egois mereka, dia begitu membencinya. Kasih sayang menipis terkikis zaman. Manusia tidak lagi ragu menghabisi kaumnya sendiri. Hati mereka seolah mati membusuk dan tak terselamatkan lagi.

Kemarahannya menggejolak. Membakar panas bagai bara yang terus menyala tertiup angin. Di sekelilingnya dia selalu menyaksikan. Mata picik menatap penuh kelicikan. Bisikan jiwa haus dan kelaparan. Bau-bau busuk niatan jahanam. Kesadisan yang tersembunyi di balik senyuman. Dia melihatnya, dia mendengarnya. Tetapi perintahnya berkata lain. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan mereka.

Kerusakan itu tidak dapat dia perbaiki. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah mengamati sampai rasanya dia benar-benar ingin mati. Dia ingin mengakhiri. Dia sudah terlalu jenuh. Terlalu lelah untuk menghitung waktu yang berdetak. Seberapa banyak dia berpikir, lambat laun tidak ada lagi keinginan untuk bertahan dan mempertahankan hidup manusia.

Tugasnya pun, dia tidak ingin lagi menjalani.

00000

Suara ketukan pintu menarik kesadarannya dari ritual menatap matahari. Rutinitas wajib yang pasti takkan terlewati. Dari balik jendela besar yang berukuran hampir setinggi tubuhnya, dia mengamati. Berharap sesuatu yang telah lama dinanti akan tiba hari ini.

Ketukan di pintu kembali menginterupsi, seolah memanggil-manggil sehingga mengacaukan konsentrasi. Pada ketukan ketiga dia segera menyahut, karena hanya itulah cara menghentikan suara penggangu kegiatan ritualnya. Posisinya tidak berubah. Tanpa perlu berbalik pun dia bisa mengetahui siapa yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Dokter. Haruno- _san_ sudah tiba," ucap Temari, seorang wanita berumur tiga puluh lima tahun yang menjabat sebagai asistennya sejak dia memutuskan untuk membuka praktik sendiri.

Dia bergeming. Benda langit itu masih menyedot perhatiannya. Dia menyadari sesuatu. Matahari tak bersinar wajar. Benda itu menampakkan tanda-tanda tak lazim bentuk pemberontakan sang dewa. Ini bukanlah sekadar firasat. Sebagai penjaga matahari, mereka pasti bisa menyadari keanehan yang muncul. Sang dewa mulai berulah. Akhirnya.

Setengah menit kemudian dia berbalik, menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda persetujuan. Pintu ditutup. Pandangnya kini tertuju pada kalender duduk yang terletak di tepi kanan atas meja kerjanya. Terfokus menatap tahun yang tertera di sana.

2050.

Hampir lima belas tahun dia menanti datangnya masa-masa ini. Menunggu sang dewa memberontak lagi. Rupanya tak salah dia memilih Jepang sebagai tempat hidupnya sekarang. Alasannya bisa dibilang cukup sederhana, karena Jepang memiliki sebutan sebagai Negara Matahari Terbit. Masih bersangkutan dengan matahari sehingga mungkin saja di sinilah segalanya akan berakhir. Keinginannya bisa terpenuhi. Matahari tidak akan pernah terbit lagi.

Senyum tersungging tanpa sadar. Dia merasa begitu senang sampai tidak menyadari pintu terbuka lagi, menampilkan seorang perempuan berambut merah muda berjalan masuk ke ruangannya. Manusia bermasalah, begitulah dia melabeli semua orang yang datang dan akan berurusan dengannya. Apa lagi? Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang psikiater pastinya memang menangani masalah-masalah yang mereka alami. Lebih pada kejiwaan mereka. Jiwa manusia-manusia rusak.

Tidak. Dia mengambil pekerjaan ini bukan untuk memperbaiki mereka. Puluhan tahun lalu dia sudah menyerah atas keinginan mulia itu. Bahkan dia sendiri telah berserah pada lelah, meski terkadang secuil harapan masih suka meradangi, tetapi ujung-ujungnya dia kembali memilih tak peduli.

Dan menjadi psikiater tentunya bukan tanpa sebuah alasan. Malah memiliki lebih dari satu alasan.

Pertama karena dia telah mencoba segala profesi di bumi, kecuali astoronot. Bukan bermaksud untuk sombong, tetapi dia sudah menjelajahi luar angkasa jauh-jauh sebelum manusia menemukan roket sebagai transportasi keluar bumi. Dan lagi, dia bisa melakukannya kapan saja. Kapan pun dia ingin. Jadi, astoronot tidak akan pernah masuk ke dalam daftarnya sehingga menyisakan psikiater pada urutan terakhir.

Lagi pula dengan menjadi seorang psikiater bisa membuatnya merasa bahwa dia tidaklah sendiri. Dia tidak akan munafik. Dengan berani dia mengakui kalau dirinya pun bermasalah. Keinginannya untuk mati adalah permasalahan terpenting. Mengkhianati tugasnya sendiri adalah masalah lainnya. Dan bertemu dengan orang-orang bermasalah membuatnya merasa ringan. Setidaknya hal itu sedikit memberi kelegaan. Bukan hanya dia yang bermasalah, begitu pikirnya. Dan itu menjadi alasannya yang kedua.

Sang pasien yang telah membuat janji temu sebelumnya kini telah menduduki kursi. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan meja sebagai pemisah.

"Jadi Haruno- _san_ , saya dokter Uchiha." Dia memperkenalkan diri lalu tertawa dalam hati, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Sesungguhnya dia tak pantas menyandang predikat seorang dokter karena dia pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan orang-orang yang duduk menghadapnya, yang meminta pertolongan dan bantuannya, sedangkan dia tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri.

Pasien yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu menganggukkan kepala dengan kaku. Mata hijau wanita itu melirik sekilas pada papan bening bertuliskan nama lengkap sang dokter, namanya: Uchiha Sasuke.

00000

Ketika dokter Shizune, psikiaternya selama bertahun-tahun menyarankannya untuk menemui psikiater lain yang lebih hebat, Sakura mengira dia akan melihat seorang pria paruh baya berkacamata dengan pembawaan seorang ayah yang mencintai anak-anaknya. Dia berharap. Penting baginya untuk bertemu orang-orang yang akan membuatnya tenang di situasi yang tak menyenangkan. Seseorang yang memberikannya, tak hanya terapi sesuai prosedur pengobatan, tetapi juga sebuah tempat di mana dia nyaman untuk bercerita.

Tapi yang kini duduk di balik meja besar berwarna putih di hadapannya, sama sekali berbeda dari bayangannya. Seorang pria, berusia tak lebih dari tiga puluh tahun. Penampilannya lebih cocok jika disandingkan pada pekerjaan yang lebih besar, lebih tinggi jabatannya. Sakura membayangkan sebuah ruangan mewah di salah satu lantai gedung pencakar langit. Pria ini berdiri di tempat itu, di hadapan sebuah jendela besar, sementara orang-orang berlomba-lomba untuk membuatnya senang.

Seorang miliarder. Seorang pengatur. Seseorang yang mengintimidasi.

Atau mungkin, seorang panglima perang.

"Jadi Haruno- _san_ , saya dokter Uchiha." Pria itu memperkenalkan diri. Caranya berbicara terdengar sangat berpendidikan. Nada suaranya menyenangkan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang sinis dari cara pria itu menyebutkan namanya sendiri. Sakura mengamatinya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang teramat besar. Rasa ingin tahu yang mendorongnya untuk membalas tatapan pria itu.

Sakura mengangguk kaku.

Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Dia tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Mungkin perilakunya bisa disebut sebagai kemunduran dalam bertingkah laku. Padahal dokter Shizune sudah sering menganjurkan padanya untuk memulai sebuah percakapan dengan orang lain. Namun orang asing masih membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

Dokter Uchiha meraih sebuah rekam medis yang sejak tadi memang sudah ada di atas meja putih di hadapan mereka. Sakura menebak itu adalah miliknya, dan sudah jelas memang seperti itu. Beberapa detik lagi Sakura habiskan dalam diam. Dia mulai meragukan kemampuan dokter Uchiha dalam bidangnya. Sebab psikiater yang Sakura temui sebelum dokter muda ini selalu memiliki pembawaan yang ramah dan terbuka. Dia menyimpulkan itu adalah syarat wajib untuk menjadi seorang psikiater.

"Aku sudah membaca rekam medis yang dokter Shizune kirimkan," kata dokter Uchiha. Raut wajah pria itu menjadi lebih menyenangkan dibanding tadi. "Aku harap kau tak keberatan jika kita memulai semuanya dengan lebih akrab?"

Permulaan standar, batin Sakura. Psikiater selalu memulainya dengan cara seperti ini, melepas sikap formal. Sakura tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk berpikir skeptis. Setidaknya dokter ini tak terlihat seperti orang yang suka menculik wanita muda. Namun dia belum begitu yakin. Penampilan bisa sangat menipu.

Sakura menggeleng sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia mulai lagi, bersikap sangat curiga pada setiap hal, setiap orang yang dia temui untuk pertama kali. Kapasitasnya akan berkurang setelah beberapa pertemuan. Namun kecurigaan itu tak pernah bisa benar-benar hilang.

Ketika dia mengangkat kepala, dokter Uchiha sedang mengamatinya dalam diam.

"Apa aku membuatmu cemas?" tanya sang dokter.

Sakura mengangguk sekali.

Dokter Uchiha menutup rekam medisnya seketika, dan mendorong benda itu ke pinggir meja. Senyuman tipis menghiasi bibir pria itu. "Kau memilih warna yang sangat unik untuk rambutmu." Perkataan dokter Uchiha mau tak mau membuatnya sedikit merasa santai. Dia selalu suka membicarakan tentang rambutnya.

Tanpa sadar Sakura mengangkat tangannya, melilitkan sejumput rambut merah muda sebahu itu di satu telunjuknya. "Maksudmu mencolok?" Dia tersenyum. "Warna aslinya mahoni. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk mengecatnya menjadi merah muda beberapa tahun yang lalu." Sakura melirik pada dokter Uchiha yang mendengarkan ceritanya dengan saksama.

"Kadang-kadang, semua ingatan tentang masa lalu membuatku sangat gugup," tambah Sakura. "Aku melakukan usaha apa pun dokter, agar bisa sembuh." Sakura merasa tak perlu menambahkan bahwa rasa gugup bisa membuatnya sulit bernapas, dan dia tak mau itu terjadi disaat dia hanya tinggal sendirian di rumah. Dia yakin sekali dokter Uchiha sudah mengetahuinya.

Pria itu terdiam lagi sejenak, namun tidak lama. Ketika dia berbicara, suaranya terdengar bijak dan menguatkan. "Kau sudah melakukan hal yang tepat untuk dirimu sendiri." Lalu. "Aku sudah membaca rekam medismu berkali-kali, Sakura," ujar sang dokter, tak terlihat segan menyebut nama panggilannya. "Aku akan menjabarkannya secara singkat agar tak ada kesalahan. Apa kau tak masalah dengan itu?"

"Tidak masalah," jawab Sakura tenang.

Dokter Uchiha kembali tersenyum tipis. "Kau bisa memintaku berhenti jika itu mulai mengganggumu." Setelah Sakura kembali mengangguk, pria itu melanjutkan. " _Post Traumatic Stress Disorder_ _,_ PTSD."

"Stres Pasca Traumatik." Sakura menyambung kalimat sang dokter.

Dokter Uchiha tampak terkejut dalam beberapa detik. Dan pria itu memilih untuk mengatakan alasannya. "Kau begitu terbuka."

Sakura tersenyum. "Tak semua orang sakit terlihat sakit, dokter," katanya. "Walaupun aku lebih tenang jika tak membahasnya." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Namun itu namanya melarikan diri. Sedangkan aku harus menghadapinya agar bisa sembuh dan dapat hidup lebih lama."

Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada dokter Uchiha ketika Sakura mengutarakan keinginannya untuk sembuh dan dapat hidup lebih lama. Mata pria itu terlihat berkilat, dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Sakura berpikir mungkin dia salah lihat. Mungkin itu hanya pantulan sinar lampu yang tepat berada di atas kepala mereka. Udara di sekitar mereka juga terasa menyempit. Pendingin ruangan seolah tak lagi berguna. Hawa panas itu, Sakura duga, berasal dari tubuh dokter Uchiha. Pemikiran itu sedikit tak masuk akal, karena manusia tak mungkin memiliki hawa panas yang bisa memengaruhi udara di sekitarnya, dalam artian sebenarnya.

"Kau mengalami penculikan di usia empat belas tahun." Dokter Uchiha melanjutkan. "Sebuah penculikan bukan dengan tujuan untuk meminta tebusan." Sakura mulai merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di punggungnya seiring dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sang dokter. "Kau berhasil menyelamatkan diri." Sakura mengangguk. Dia memang berhasil menyelamatkan diri, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat kenangannya tetap tertinggal di tempat itu untuk waktu yang lama; membuatnya mulai mengalami mimpi buruk yang berulang-ulang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan setelah itu, Sakura?" tanya dokter Uchiha.

"Aku melanjutkan hidup. Tapi ...,"

"Tapi kau mulai mengalami mimpi buruk," sambung dokter Uchiha. "Apa kau yakin kau ingin meneruskannya?" Sakura kembali mengangguk. Dia harus menghadapinya lagi dan lagi, sampai kenangan itu tak membuat perasaannya campur aduk.

"Aku mengalami mimpi yang sama berulang-ulang," kata Sakura. "Aku mulai mencurigai setiap orang yang kutemui di jalanan. Aku pikir itu hanya akan berlangsung sementara. Tapi lalu ... lalu ... Tayuya ditemukan. Dan aku ... kupikir dengan aku memercayakannya pada polisi, maka aku akan kembali bertemu dengannya. Tapi dia, dia ... itu sudah terlalu lama."

Kenangan lama itu kembali memasuki kepalanya, menyerangnya tanpa ampun seolah baru terjadi kemarin hari, bukannya dua belas tahun yang lalu. Waktu membuat kenangan itu berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan. Dia melihatnya lagi, seperti sebuah film yang ditayangkan terus-menerus, dengan dia sebagai penonton di baris terdepan. Seolah dia ada di sana sebagai pemerhati atas apa yang terjadi.

00000

 _Sebuah bangunan kayu tinggi bekas peternakan terlihat masih berdiri kokoh di sebuah lapangan luas yang jauh dari keramaian. Hari itu mendung_ _._ _Awan kelabu menutupi hampir seluruh warna biru indah langit_ _._ _Namun hujan terlihat masih enggan untuk turun. Di_ _dalam bangunan, di tengah ruangan yang luas, seorang gadis berwajah oriental berseragam SMA duduk lemas menunduk tak berdaya dengan dua kaki terantai. Ada satu bulatan berbentuk kelereng berukuran raksasa, terbuat dari logam_ _,_ _tersambung erat dengan rantai yang melilit kaki-kaki putih gadis itu, menyebabkan ruam kebiruan dan lecet permanen yang masih mengeluarkan darah sedikit-sedikit._

 _Jika diperhatikan lebih jauh, di sudut belakang, di tempat yang tak terkena cahaya, ada gadis lainnya yang tergeletak tanpa ada luka sedikit pun di sekujur tubuhnya selain luka yang telah mengering di keningnya. Hal itulah yang tampaknya menjadi penyebab gadis itu pingsan sekian lama. Sang gadis memiliki wajah_ _mungil_ _, campuran antara barat dan timur, dengan rambut pendek seperti pria, berwarna mahoni. Tubuhnya kecil, dengan lekuk yang belum terbentuk sempurna. Tubuh kecil itu terbalut seragam SMP yang telah berdebu dan kotor._

 _Tak bisa diperkirakan sudah berapa lama mereka berada di dalam bangunan itu, karena memang tak ada satu orang pun dari mereka yang sadar cukup lama untuk bisa melihat siang dan malam yang berganti. Gadis yang dirantai di tengah ruangan mungkin yang paling sering sadar walau sebentar, seperti sekarang ini. Ketika_ _d_ _ia mengangkat kepalanya, maka baru terlihat lebam-lebam di sekitar mata dan pipinya_ _._ _Noda darah yang telah mengering ada di sudut-sudut bibirnya._

" _Sakura," panggilnya lemah seraya berusaha memalingkan waj_ _a_ _h_ _n_ _ya ke belakang, ke arah gadis berseragam SMP. Gadis yang_ _dipanggil_ _masih bergeming._

" _Sakura," panggilnya lebih keras, dan seketika meringis karena luka di bibirnya._

 _Sakura, gadis yang dipanggil, mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Terdengar erangan dari mulutnya yang kecil, kemudian terdiam lagi. Gadis itu sepertinya enggan membuka mata, takut dengan apa yang akan_ _d_ _ia dapati begitu melakukannya. Tapi panggilan itu akhirnya memaksanya untuk terbangun dan merespon._

 _Dia berusaha duduk, sedikit merasakan pening di kepalanya. Satu erangan keluar lagi dari mulutnya saat_ _d_ _ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan berjalan tertatih menuju pemilik suara lembut yang memanggilnya._ _Dia_ _sempat terjatuh beberapa kali karena kaku di kakinya yang_ _sudah_ _tak_ _digerakkan_ _entah berapa lama._

" _Tayuya_ _," katanya lirih, tercekat setelah melihat gadis yang memanggilnya tadi dari dekat. "Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"_ _D_ _ia tersedak tangisnya sendiri._

" _Sakura, dengarkan perkataanku baik-baik_ _._ _" Sakura mengangguk._ _Tayuya_ _berusaha untuk tersenyum,_ _terlihat_ _berusaha_ _untuk tetap_ _tegar. "Sakura, kau harus pergi dari sini_ _._ _" Sakura membelalakan matanya kemudian menggeleng kuat-kuat._

" _Kita akan pergi bersama," kata_ _Sakura_ _masih dengan air mata_ _yang_ _mengalir di pipinya._

" _Aku tak bisa pergi Sakura_ _._ _"_ _Mereka melihat sedih pada rantai di kaki_ _Tayuya_ _._

" _Aku akan membuka rantainya_ _._ _"_

" _Kau tak akan bisa," potong_ _Tayuya_ _. "Lagipula kita tak memiliki cukup waktu_ _._ _M_ _ereka akan segera kembali," desaknya._

 _Sakura kembali menggeleng. Tangisannya semakin deras dan sesenggukan. Dia menarik rambut pendeknya frustras_ _i._ _Matanya nyalang menatap_ _Tayuya_ _yang_ _masih_ _berusaha tetap tenang dan menenangkan._

" _Tayuya._ _" Sakura berlutut di hadapan gadis yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu_ _._ _K_ _emudian lengannya terulur_ _,_ _memeluk erat tubuh ringkih dan penuh luka itu. Mereka menangis bersama_ _._ _Keputusan telah dibuat saat itu._

" _Pergi Sakura, pergilah! Setidaknya ada salah satu dari kita yang selamat," kata_ _Tayuya_ _disela_ _isak_ _tangis. "Lagi pula, kau bisa mencari bantuan dan membawaku pergi dari sini," tamb_ _a_ _h_ _n_ _ya._

" _Berjanjilah untuk bertaha_ _n_ _,"_ _kata Sakura dengan suara bergetar._

" _Aku berjanji, aku berjanji akan bertahan untukmu_ _," Tayuya meyakinkan._ _"Aku berjanji"_ _ulangnya lagi._

 _Sakura melepas pelukannya, menatap_ _Tayuya_ _untuk terakhir kali sebelum berbalik dan berlari ke arah pintu, terkunci. Dia gemetaran dan tak dapat berpikir secara jernih. Dia hanya bergerak secara insting saat memanjat di antara celah-celah dinding kayu untuk mencapai jendela tanpa kaca yang tak terlalu tinggi. Dia berhasil sampai ke atas, mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi dan melompat ke luar bangunan. Tubuhnya terbanting menyakitkan_ _._ _Seiring dengan itu hujan turun_ _dengan sangat deras._ _Dia berjalan tertatih-tatih menembus tangisan langit itu dengan satu tujuan pasti._ _Di_ _a harus mencari bantuan._

00000

Sakura merasakan seolah bumi terbelah dua. Perutnya terasa mual. Perasaannya campur aduk; putus asa, marah, gelisah, merasa terasing dan sendirian, semuanya menjadi satu. Dia kira dengan mengentakkan tubuhnya, rasa mual itu akan hilang. Dia juga mengira dengan menarik napas kuat-kuat, semuanya akan menjadi baik.

Namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Kini dia mulai merasa kesulitan untuk bernapas. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Samar-samar dia masih bisa mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, mengangkat tubuhnya, memasangkan alat bantu pernapasan di bagian mulut dan hidungnya. Namun rasa mual itu belum juga hilang. Perasaannya semakin campur aduk. Seluruh tubuhnya mulai merasa kesakitan. Jadi dia kembali mengentakkan tubuhnya, semakin keras.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku." Suara seseorang berbisik di telinganya. "Aku dokter Uchiha, dan kau mengenalku. Kita sedang berada di ruang praktikku. Kau aman di sini."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Lengannya terulur ke depan, merasakan seseorang menggenggam telapak tangannya.

"Selamatkan dia." Sakura memohon. Suaranya bercampur dengan isak tangis yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Selamatkan dia. Selamatkan Tayuya," tambahnya lagi. Lebih memaksa dari sebelumnya. "Aku kembali ke sana, tapi dia sudah tidak ada. Kumohon, selamatkan dia."

Napasnya masih terasa sesak. Sesuatu yang berat seolah menimpa paru-parunya dengan sedemikian rupa. Bayangan tentang Tayuya masih berkelebat di kepalanya, bercampur dengan hujan, dan pemandangan jalanan sepi yang merenggut kesadarannya.

Tapi hal itu membawanya kembali pada masa sekarang.

Tubuhnya sudah terbaring di atas tempat tidur pasien. Alat bantu pernapasan terpasang di bagian mulut dan hidungnya. Di sebelah ranjang putih tempat dia terbaring dengan keringat yang membuat pakaiannya terasa lembab, seorang pria—dokter Uchiha—berdiri sambil menggenggam telapak tangannya.

"Selamat datang kembali," ujar dokter Uchiha, terlihat lega.

Sakura menampilkan senyum lelah. "Bisakah kau membuatku tetap hidup, dokter?"

Bersambung.

 **Author di pojokan.**

Hallo, saya Gyuya0206. Ini adalah FF collab pertama saya. Behind the story akan diperjelas oleh rekan saya Ucul *dicubit*

*nangkep mic*

Hmmm, Hai ^^

Behind the story-nya ... Jadi, semua bermula sejak negara api menyerang *dilempar* hahaha. Awalnya dapet PM trus diajakin collab, berhubung saya suka sekali sama tulisan dan cerita2 Gyuya, maka saya tidak menolaknya hahahaha. Saya juga belum pernah benar-benar collab, jadi ini juga pengalaman pertama buat saya.

Semoga suka ceritanya. Kami ngak punya jadwal publish, jadi ditunggu saja. Jangan tanya berapa chapter krn kami juga ngak tau hehehe. Terus rencananya cerita ini akan kami publish juga di wattpad, yang diubah menjadi orific. Gyuya bagian publish di wattpad, saya bagian FFN, dan dengan kesepakatan bersama cerita ini dipublish di akun FFN saya.

Terima kasih.

 **_ Ucul dan Gyuya_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

…

 ***Uculicious dan Gyuya0206***

…

Keinginan untuk sembuh. Keinginan untuk hidup lebih lama. Keinginan untuk dapat berjalan-jalan di mana pun tanpa bayang-bayang menakutkan yang akan membuatnya kembali mengalami hal terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Sakura duduk di depan jendela kamarnya yang luas, juga antik. Harum menenangkan dari perkakas tua yang tak pernah diganti selama puluhan tahun justru dapat membangunkan sebuah semangat baru untuk dapat menikmati hari-harinya yang selalu muram, dan monoton.

Dia menatapi pemandangan dari orang-orang yang berjalan cepat di trotoar, yang terlihat berhati-hati agar tak tertabrak para pengendara mobil antik yang masih berlalu-lalang di daratan, juga memayungi muka agar tak terkena debu yang berterbangan akibat lalu lintas _aeroplane_ yang kian padat.

Di antara semua kesibukan, dan juga orang-orang yang terlihat semakin tak peduli pada satu sama lain, akan ada satu, atau dua, atau mungkin lebih, tindak kriminalitas yang tertangkap matanya, membuat Sakura berkali-kali meringis dan merasa ngeri untuk keluar dari perlindungan rumah antiknya.

Kesendirian tak pernah membuatnya takut. Malah memberikan sebuah ketenangan yang tak bisa dia dapatkan ketika berada di sekitar orang-orang. Keinginan untuk sendirianlah yang membuat dia memutuskan bahwa akan lebih baik baginya untuk meninggalkan rumah keluarganya, di mana traumanya dianggap seperti sebuah wabah penyakit menular yang tak ada obatnya.

Sakura tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk merindukan kedua orangtuanya, dan juga tiga adik perempuannya. Dia juga tak bisa mengusir rasa pedih yang selalu muncul tiap kali dia mengingat bahwa Tayuya—sahabat sekaligus orang yang sudah dia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri—sudah tiada. Tayuya sudah tewas dua belas tahun lalu. Mayatnya ditemukan di antara tumpukan mobil tua yang akan dihancurkan, terlihat mengenaskan dengan beberapa organ tubuh yang tak lagi utuh.

Kehilangan itu sudah sangat buruk. Rasa bersalah karena tak mampu menyelamatkan Tayuya tepat pada waktunya membuat semuanya menjadi semakin buruk. Dan apa yang Sakura dapatkan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya; tatapan menyalahkan dan makian penuh kebencian karena dia meninggalkan Tayuya di tempat terkutuk itu, membuat dunia Sakura berubah menjadi neraka. Dia tak lagi diterima dalam lingkaran sosialnya. Dan keluarganya bertindak begitu rasional, tanpa perasaan, tak sedikit pun memiliki niat untuk membelanya; bahwa Sakura juga adalah korban dalam peristiwa itu.

Pada waktu-waktu tertentu dulu, ketika dia masih tinggal bersama keluarganya, Sakura pernah berpikir untuk mati. Dia berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika dia menyusul Tayuya ke tempat di mana orang-orang hidup yang jahat itu tak akan bisa lagi menyakitinya. Lagi pula, jika dia tak meninggalkan Tayuya waktu itu, dia juga pasti sudah mati.

Namun bayangan tentang kematian lebih membuatnya takut. Berpikir bahwa dia tak akan lagi bisa menikmati hangatnya sinar matahari sungguh sangat tak bisa dia terima. Bahkan jika dia tak layak hidup di dunia ini, sinar matahari tak akan bisa digantikan oleh sebuah dunia setelah kematian yang tak bisa dia tebak bagaimana wujudnya. Dalam bayangannya, dunia setelah kematian dipenuhi oleh kegelapan, udara yang dingin, dan hujan deras sepanjang tahun.

Sakura tak pernah membenci hujan. Tapi hujanlah yang membencinya. Hujan selalu mengundang kenangan lama yang menakutkan. Hujan, mengingatkannya pada hari ketika dia meninggalkan Tayuya untuk mati. Dan hujan juga, yang mengingatkannya pada hari ketika mayat Tayuya ditemukan.

Hujan adalah waktu ketika dia mengatakan pada orangtuanya bahwa dia ingin tinggal sendirian di rumah antik milik mendiang kakek neneknya yang sudah lama tak ditempati, dan orangtuanya mengangguk dengan hela napas yang terlihat lega seperti baru buang air besar di pagi hari setelah satu minggu mengalami sembelit.

Begitulah hujan dalam benaknya.

Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa akan ada perjuangan hidup lainnya tiap kali hujan turun. Biasanya dia akan berakhir tertidur di lantai, sendirian, dengan beberapa lebam di tubuh karena dia membenturkannya pada benda-benda terdekatnya tanpa sadar. Memang itu belum membuatnya mati. Tapi beberapa kali, luka terbuka menghiasi bagian mana pun di kepalanya. Dan itu berarti dia akan mati dalam waktu dekat jika dia tak juga menemukan solusi atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Ini memang sudah dua belas tahun. Dua belas tahun yang seperti di neraka. Tapi dia tak akan menyerah atas hidupnya. Tak akan pernah.

Untuk itu dia harus menemui dokter Uchiha lagi. Bahkan walau ini baru tiga hari berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama yang tak lagi terlalu dia ingat. Semuanya terasa buram setelah dia pingsan. Selalu seperti itu. Sakura curiga ingatannya juga akan hilang suatu saat nanti, mungkin dalam waktu dekat. Dan itu sama sekali tak boleh terjadi. Kenangan itu memang sangat buruk, dan merusak kehidupannya. Tapi untuk melupakan, dia tak akan rela.

Sebab saat dia melupakan semua hal tentang Tayuya, maka saat itulah dia akan berhenti menjadi manusia.

00000

Bangunan itu terdiri dari tiga lantai. Berbentuk vertikal, memanjang ke atas, dengan ukuran tak bisa dibilang biasa-biasa saja, namun juga tak bisa dikatakan luar biasa. Setidaknya bangunan itu jauh lebih besar dari bangunan-bangunan kurus di sekitarnya, menunjukkan bahwa dokter Uchiha cukup kaya hingga mampu membeli, atau mungkin menyewa tanah yang luar biasa mahal, dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari yang sanggup dibayar siapa pun sekarang ini.

Sebagian besar dinding bagian dalam bangunan—setidaknya di lantai dua ini—dicat dengan warna dasar putih, diisi perabotan yang juga berwarna putih. Perabotan itu, Sakura simpulkan, terlalu sedikit untuk ruangan yang cukup luas. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya, apa mungkin dokter Uchiha kehabisan uang hingga tak mampu membeli lebih banyak barang. Tapi mengingat bagaimana pembawaan pria itu, mungkin sedikit perabotan memang sudah menjadi pilihan.

Ada sentuhan antik di ruangan tempat Sakura menunggu dokter Uchiha ini. Contohnya perapian yang hampir bisa dikatakan sebagai bentuk nyata dari warisan budaya yang sudah sangat kuno, dan juga sofa yang terbuat dari busa, yang saat ini sedang dia duduki. Semua bentuk barang yang empuk biasanya harus dipompa menggunakan pompa listrik sebelum dapat digunakan. Dan saat tak sedang digunakan, maka harus dikempiskan dan disimpan di dalam lemari dinding agar tak memenuhi ruangan yang sempit.

Jika dipikirkan lebih lanjut, Sakura bersyukur karena dia tinggal di dalam sebuah rumah antik dengan perabotan yang juga antik. Dia tak perlu mengempiskan sofa kesayangannya, juga kasurnya. Dia tak harus melipat perabotan yang tak sedang dia gunakan, juga tak harus menyingkirkan beberapa barang yang akan membuat ruangan menjadi sempit. Karena rumahnya yang antik cukup luas untuk menampung semuanya.

Sakura masih mengamati ruangan itu ketika suara pintu dibuka mencuri perhatiannya.

Dokter Uchiha muncul dengan penampilan yang sangat mengesankan. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian formal berupa celana katun hitam panjang dan kemeja putih bersih, salah satu hal yang setahu Sakura tak berubah selama bertahun-tahun.

Raut pria itu setenang yang Sakura ingat, juga sedingin yang dia ingat. Bahkan ketika pria itu memulaskan satu senyuman yang hampir bisa dikatakan cukup bersahabat. Masih menjadi misteri kenapa dokter Uchiha bisa berprofesi sebagai psikiater ketika pria itu sendiri memiliki masalah dengan kepribadiaannya. Tapi apa pun itu, sama sekali bukan urusan Sakura. Setidaknya dokter Uchiha terkenal akan kemampuannya.

"Selamat siang," sapa dokter Uchiha seraya menempatkan diri di sofa di hadapan Sakura. Udara terasa aneh ketika pria itu berada dekat dengannya. Ruangan menjadi terasa lebih hangat.

"Selamat siang, Dokter." Sakura membalas sapaan dokter Sasuke sambil menampilkan senyum serupa seperti cara pria itu melakukannya. "Maaf karena aku datang tanpa membuat janji terlebih dahulu."

"Tak masalah," jawab dokter Uchiha sambil menyilangkan kaki. Kedua lengan pria itu menyatu di atas perut. "Itulah kenapa aku meminta asistenku untuk membawamu ke ruangan ini."

"Ruangan ini?"

"Ruanganku." Pria itu mengangguk sekali. "Bisa dikatakan dua lantai di bangun ini adalah tempat tinggalku, dan satu lantai, lantai tiga, sepenuhnya adalah ruang praktik." Sakura tak mau memikirkan alasan mengapa dokter Uchiha malah memilih lantai paling atas untuk dijadikan tempat praktik. Itu _masih_ bukan urusannya.

Sakura memerhatikan sekitar sebelum membalas tatapan dokter Uchiha yang terus-menerus terarah padanya. Hal itu menimbulkan perasaan terganggu dalam benaknya, dan berkembang menjadi kecurigaan yang tak menyenangkan.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu," kata Sakura tegas.

"Hal itu membuatmu sedikit panik," simpul dokter Uchiha.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya."

Dokter Uchiha terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum berbicara. "Bisa kau berdiri sebentar, Sakura?" Pria itu berdiri terlebih dahulu sebelum Sakura melakukannya. Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat tubuh Sakura tersentak. Dokter UchihaSasuke yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya, menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan sangat mantap. Tak menyakiti, namun mustahil untuk bisa ditepis.

Sakura menatap jemari panjang pria itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Kulit pria itu terasa terlalu hangat, hampir seperti seseorang yang sedang mengalami demam. Sakura ingin bertanya, namun pria itu mendahuluinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya dokter Uchiha tanpa melepas genggamannya.

"Aku tak menyukainya," jawab Sakura jujur. "Aku tak suka ketika seseorang menyentuhku," sambungnya gusar. "Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku dari genggamanmu, Dokter?"

Dokter Uchiha langsung melakukannya, lalu mundur satu langkah. Sakura menghela napas lega.

"Aku minta maaf," ujar Sakura tak enak.

Dokter Uchiha menanggapinya dengan gelengan satu kali. Kemudian raut wajah pria itu berubah menjadi sangat serius. "Ini tak tertulis dalam rekam medismu, jadi kurasa aku harus menanyakannya." Sakura menatap pria itu, menunggu dokter Uchiha menanyakan apa yang ingin pria itu tanyakan padanya.

"Apa sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi pada saat itu?"

"Sesuatu seperti apa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Tak ada hal buruk lain yang belum dia ceritakan pada psikiaternya yang mana pun.

"Apa kau ... mengalami pelecehan seksual, Sakura?" tanya dokter Uchiha pada akhirnya.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura yakin. "Aku tak mengalami hal semacam itu."

Dokter Uchiha kembali mengangguk, hanya sekali. Tapi pria itu terlihat lega. Setidaknya raut wajah itu yang Sakura lihat di permukaan. Dia tak akan bisa menebak apa yang berada di dalam pikiran dokter Uchiha ketika mata kelam pria itu tak menampilkan apa-apa yang biasanya diperlihatkan oleh orang lain.

"Apa mereka memukulmu?" tanya dokter Uchiha lagi.

"Hanya satu kali," jawab Sakura. "Sebagian besar waktu yang mereka lakukan padaku hanyalah mengabaikanku. Perhatian mereka tak sepenuhnya terarah padaku." Sakura mulai merasa seolah-olah paru-parunya menyempit. "Aku juga tak mengerti. Psikiaterku sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa aku, tanpa sengaja, mendapatkan keberuntungan yang tak terduga." Sakura melemparkan senyum sinis sembari kembali duduk di sofa yang tadi dia tempati. "Aku masih tak tahu di mana letak keberuntungannya, Dokter. Tapi kurasa orang beruntung tak akan menggantungkan hidupnya pada seorang psikiater." Sejujurnya pembahasan ini membuat dia kembali merasa tersiksa. Napasnya sedikit tersendat, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di punggungnya, juga muncul pada dahi, hidung, dan bagian atas juga bawah bibirnya, yang langsung dia usap detik itu juga.

Ketika dokter Uchiha menempatkan diri di sebelahnya, bukan di hadapannya seperti tadi, Sakura tak tahan untuk bertanya. "Maukah kau duduk di sofa yang kau tempati tadi?"

Dokter Uchiha tersenyum. Dan senyum pria itu kali ini membuat Sakura terpana. Terlihat sangat berbeda, dan tulus. "Aku mau, tapi aku tak bisa."

"Kenapa?" tuntut Sakura, masih merasa terpana.

"Kau tak suka seseorang menyentuhmu," ujar dokter Uchiha. "Bagaimana jika kau yang melakukannya?"

"Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu, Dokter?" Sakura menggeleng tak percaya. Tapi dokter Uchiha menanggapinya dengan raut tenang dan percaya diri. "Dokter," ujar Sakura sambil menyipitkan mata. "Kau tahu, kau terdengar seperti dokter cabul sekarang ini?"

"Ya," jawab pria itu tanpa ragu. Namun kilat canda terlihat di mata pria itu. Dan hal itu kembali membuat Sakura terpana.

"Jadi apa kau akan menyentuhku, Sakura?" Satu tangan pria itu sudah terulur ketika mengatakannya. Telapak tangan menghadap ke atas.

Dan setelah beberapa menit tanpa mendapat sambutan, dokter Sasuke kembali berbicara. "Kau tak memercayai siapa pun, bukan?" Sakura diam saja. Dan dokter Uchiha jelas menganggap itu sebagai bentuk dari persetujuan.

"Kau setidaknya harus belajar memercayai psikiatermu, Sakura. Karena itu adalah syarat mutlak agar kau bisa mendapat kesembuhan."

Sakura menghela napas setelah mendengar penuturan itu. Dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Setidaknya dia tak tahu apakah harus melakukannya; menyambut uluran tangan dokter Sasuke. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia mengulurkan tangan, melihat telapak tangannya tenggelam dalam genggaman tangan besar dokter Uchiha. Kulit pria itu masih terasa sehangat tadi.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Sakura?" dokter Uchiha bertanya dengan nada suara yang membuat Sakura ingin menarik tangannya kembali. Ada kepuasan di raut pria itu. Sangat samar, dan mungkin tak akan terlihat jika Sakura bukan orang yang pandai memerhatikan orang lain. Tapi nyatanya, Sakura bisa melihat hal itu.

"Aku merasa seperti sedang berada di tepi jurang," keluhnya. Sakura membalas genggaman tangan pria itu, lalu pada akhirnya, menanyakan apa yang ingin dia tanyakan sejak tadi. "Dokter, apa kau sedang demam?"

Hangat itu berubah menjadi semakin hangat. Sakura meringis ketika genggaman dokter Uchiha menguat. Lalu dia merasakan panas, seolah ada api yang berasal dari tubuh dokter Uchiha, yang kini mengalir ke tubuhnya melalui kulit mereka yang bersentuhan. Panas itu membuat Sakura berkeringat sangat banyak, membuat tenaganya seperti terkuras habis hingga tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Dia pikir dia akan pingsan. Namun itu tak terjadi.

"Kelihatannya aku memang sedikit demam hari ini," ujar dokter Uchiha setelah melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

Sakura yang masih merasa gamang menanggapinya dengan menganggukkan kepala. "Kau harus, _ah_ , minum obat." Ketika dia mencoba berdiri, tubuhnya terasa benar-benar lemas.

"Duduklah dulu," kata dokter Uchiha sembari berdiri. "Aku akan membuatkanmu minum. Kopi? Teh?"

"Kopi," jawab Sakura, masih merasa sangat bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Boleh aku berbaring sebentar di sofa ini, Dokter? Maksudku, tidak, aku bukannya ingin berbaring. Aku, aku biasanya minum kopi dengan satu blok gula. Tanpa krim."

Dokter Uchiha terdiam sesaat, terlihat serba salah. "Tunggu sebentar," ujarnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

00000

Satu hal yang menjadi keputusan Sasuke ketika mengambil psikiater sebagai pekerjaannya adalah bahwa dia tidak akan terlalu serius menjalaninya. Pasien dan kerusakannya, dan segala jenis pengobatan yang dilakukan selama ini hanya berdasar pada profesionalitas. Pekerjaan ini tak lebih dilakukan untuk mengisi waktu luang dari kebosanan. Menunggu tanpa melakukan apa-apa adalah sesuatu yang membosankan, begitulah yang manusia sering katakan, dan Sasuke sependapat dengan itu.

Tapi apa yang Sasuke lakukan dengan sikap profesionalnya malah membawanya pada kesuksesan yang tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Jumlah pasien yang bertambah untuk ditangani menjadi salah satu bukti bahwa dia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan benar. Sasuke tak mengerti di mana letak kesalahannya. Entah dia telah melanggar prinsipnya sendiri tanpa disadari, atau mungkin sebenarnya Sasuke tidak benar-benar bisa mengabaikan manusia-manusia rusak yang datang padanya. Padahal menurutnya, kesungguhan untuk menyembuhkan mereka tidak pernah terbersit sedikit pun.

Sampai pada detik ini, Sasuke masih cukup yakin kalau keinginan untuk menyelamatkan manusia telah lama menghilang, ikut tenggelam dan mati bersama keinginannya untuk terus melanjutkan hidup. Jika ditarik kesimpulan, maka seharusnya Sasuke dengan mudah bisa mengkhianati pekerjaannya seperti dia yang berniat mengkhianati tugasnya.

Ya, seharusnya itu mudah dilakukan.

Seketika Sasuke menutup berkas rekam medis milik Sakura yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Seharusnya dia menyingkirkan berkas itu sejak tadi dan tak perlu lagi dipandangi. Jari-jarinya bergerak mengetuk meja tanpa irama. Dia menghela napas seolah baru saja melepas beban berat yang mengelayut di pundaknya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tak bisa memungkiri. Sejak dia menerimanya, berkas Sakura menjadi satu-satunya berkas yang dia baca lebih dari satu kali. Malah belakangan ini, kemajuan Sakura begitu menyedot perhatiannya. Begitu seriusnya Sasuke memikirkan penanganan yang tepat untuk kesembuhan Sakura, tahu-tahu saja dia tersadar dan mendapati diri telah menghabiskan banyak waktunya dengan menggeluti berkas milik Sakura.

Keanehan yang dialaminya tak berhenti sampai di situ. Jika terkadang Sasuke masih bisa menyangkal kegiatannya membaca berkas Sakura demi profesionalitas pada pekerjaan, maka untuk yang satu ini Sasuke tidak bisa menemukan alasan mengapa dia terus melakukannya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa mengenyahkan permintaan Sakura.

Benaknya seakan merekam permintaan Sakura dengan amat baik. Sehingga pada waktu-waktu ketika Sasuke hanya berdiam diri, benaknya memutar rekaman itu begitu saja. Menyelusup dan menyita pikirannya seolah Sasuke memang ingin mengingatnya. Dan sekarang dia mengingatnya lagi. Sasuke memaki dalam hati. Baru sedetik lalu dia mengambil keputusan untuk mengkhianati pekerjaannya. Benaknya malah berganti mengkhianati dengan memutar permintaan Sakura, bahkan baru saja dia juga melirik berkas milik wanita itu.

Sasuke segera beranjak dari kursi lalu membelakangi berkas milik Sakura. Menjauhkan berkas itu dari pandangnya, karena tadi hampir saja dia ingin membukanya kembali. Batinnya memaki lagi, merasa terganggu dengan pemikiran tentang kelanjutan yang akan dilakukannya setelah membuka berkas wanita itu. Sungguh tak masuk di akal.. Sekuat itukah permintaan Sakura pada dirinya?

Menyandar pada meja, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. Sasuke memejamkan mata. Dia sudah punya masalah yang cukup besar dan pastinya lebih berat daripada yang ditanggung para manusia. Tidak seharusnya dia menambah panjang daftarnya dengan memasukkan masalah Sakura juga.

Sinar matahari yang menyoroti seakan menggodai. Sasuke pun membuka mata. Pada kaca besar di depannya kini pandangnya mengarah. Dan inilah masalah yang harus dihadapinya.

Selama matahari terus menyinari bumi, maka sepanjang itu pula dirinya akan terus hidup. Bisa dibayangkan sudah berapa lama Sasuke mendiami bumi? Sasuke bahkan tidak lagi mengingat berapa umurnya sekarang. Bukan berarti dia tidak bisa menghitungnya. Sasuke hanya tak ingin mengetahui seberapa lama dia telah menjalani hidup, lalu kemudian teringat bahwa tugasnya pun belumlah selesai sehingga mau tak mau dia harus menambahkan angka lagi. Terus, dan berulang terus sampai kebosanan merayu lelah dan jenuhnya.

Keadaan itu melahirkan satu tanya yang muncul beberapa tahun belakangan. Sebuah akhir. Penghujung waktu yang telah lama ditunggu. Ada banyak malam-malam yang Sasuke habiskan penuh pengharapan, karena matahari yang kembali bersinar di pagi hari berubah menjadi sesuatu yang amat menakutkan. Dan sering kali, bunyi jarum jam yang mengayuh maju mampu menggelisahkannya.

Sebuah kenyataan tentang akhir yang tak juga menghampiri berhasil menimbulkan kengerian tersendiri. Mengerti bahwa waktu tak memiliki batas, mengingatkan Sasuke pasti akan ada lagi esok hari. Akan dijumpai masa dia menjalankan tugasnya lagi. Bagai sebuah lingkaran, saat-saat seperti itu pasti terulang. Bisa jadi, selamanya akan terjadi.

Sasuke tidak pernah mengerti mengapa manusia begitu mendambakan keabadian. Setelah semua yang dilaluinya, setelah kengerian yang seakan menerornya, Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa sesuatu yang tidak memiliki akhir adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan. Membayangkan dirinya harus menarik sebuah tali yang tak berujung. Bukan hanya kelelahan yang dirasa, tetapi juga tumbuhnya perasaan takut begitu menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan berhenti melakukannya. Tak akan ada akhir. Begitulah keabadian. Dan baginya itu teramat menyeramkan.

Ditambah lagi, setiap kali Sasuke berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya yang terkecap hanyalah kesia-siaan belaka. Sekuat tenaga para griffin berjuang menjaga dan melindungi manusia agar bisa terus hidup, tetapi yang dilakukan manusia justru memerangi kaumnya sendiri.

Selayaknya waktu, keserakahan manusia seakan juga tak berkesudahan. Sasuke dibuat tak mengerti. Lantas perlindungan kaum manusia selama ini untuk apa diperjuangkan? Untuk apa tugas itu ada kalau nyatanya cepat atau lambat kematian pasti datang menjemput manusia?

Sampai pada titik di mana Sasuke sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan itu, bahwa dia tidak bisa lagi menerima semuanya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengkhianati tugasnya. Sasuke merumuskan kalau dia bisa mempermudah semuanya.

Dengan tidak lagi mematuhi tugasnya, Sasuke bisa mewujudkan sebuah akhir. Dan ketika itu terjadi, Sasuke juga mendatangkan akhir bagi semua manusia lebih cepat, tanpa perlu lagi mereka saling sibuk menghancurkan. Tanpa perlu menunggu batas menjemput.

Jawabannya memang semudah itu, bukan?

Sasuke merasa udara di dalam ruangannya mendadak berubah tiba-tiba, menjadi lebih panas dan pekat. Panas yang menusuk. Terpusat pada satu titik di belakangnya, dan ini bukanlah hawa manusia. Meski begitu, hawa ini tidaklah asing baginya. Tepat setelah dia menyelesaikan tugasnya dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang, saat itulah terakhir kali Sasuke merasakan keberadaan hawa ini.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Dan sahutan suara itu menjadi bukti bahwa dugaannya tak salah. Sasuke berbalik, dan menemukan sosok pria berbadan besar—yang seingatnya belum pernah satu kali pun dia temui—berdiri di depan pintu yang masih tertutup rapat. Sasuke cukup mengerti, pria itu tidak butuh melewati pintu untuk bisa masuk ke ruangannya.

Senyum lebar yang menunjukkan keramahan mengembang di wajah pria itu. Sasuke masih berdiri di balik meja kerjanya saat pria berkulit cokelat itu berjalan mendekat, lalu tanpa segan langsung menduduki kursi tepat di hadapannya.

Matanya yang juga berwarna cokelat kini memerhatikan tulisan yang tertera di papan bening di atas meja. "Nama yang bagus," ucapnya sambil menganggukkan kepala satu kali. Senyum ramah kembali hadir di wajahnya ketika mata cokelat pria itu beralih menatap Sasuke. "Kau selalu pintar memilih nama."

"Begitu juga denganmu." Sasuke membalas datar, seakan tak ada niatan untuk mengucapkannya.

Dan hal yang Sasuke maksudkan terletak pada tubuh pria itu. Badan tinggi menjulang dengan otot-otot yang mengukir di tiap bagian—membuatnya terlihat besar dan tegap—seolah menyimbolkan kekuatan, sebuah kebanggaan yang jelas ingin ditampakkan. Sasuke bahkan menghapalnya seperti sebuah ciri khas. Setiap kali pria itu datang, hanya bagian wajahnya yang dibiarkan berubah sehingga jika bukan karena auranya, Sasuke pasti takkan mengenalinya dengan mudah.

"Tubuh ini yang paling mencerminkan diriku." Pria itu tersenyum bangga dengan kedua tangan terangkat, menunjukkan otot-ototnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Sasuke menatapnya tanpa minat. Benarkan yang dipikirkannya tadi? Belum ada satu menit dan semua prasangkanya telah terbukti.

"Dan kali ini panggil aku Juugo," sambungnya.

"Ini Jepang," sahut Sasuke mengingatkan.

Namun pria itu—atau yang sekarang resmi bernama Juugo—malah menampilkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih. Seolah Juugo tidak mendengar peringatan Sasuke, atau mungkin baginya tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya. Padahal Sasuke cukup yakin kalau Juugo tahu rata-rata tubuh yang dimiliki oleh orang Asia. Belum lagi kulit cokelat yang melapisi tubuhnya, sangat berbeda jauh dengan kulit orang Jepang kebanyakan. Bisa-bisanya pria itu mengabaikan detail semacam ini.

"Kau salah dalam memilih bentuk manusiamu," jelas Sasuke. Berharap bisa menyudahi kebodohan Juugo.

Sasuke menangkap kilatan tak suka terpancar di netra cokelatnya.. "Lalu memakai tubuh sepertimu." Mata Juugo bergerak meneliti. Ada raut tak senang yang tertangkap mata Sasuke begitu pria itu kembali bicara, "Aku tak sudi berwujud manusia untuk menemuimu kalau begitu. Kau kan tahu, hanya dengan tubuh seperti ini aku bersedia berubah."

Tak hanya sebuah protes, Juugo juga memperlihatkan otot-otot tangannya lagi. Bahkan menambah senyuman lebar, pertanda kalau keputusannya tidak dapat digoyahkan oleh apa pun dan siapa pun. Sasuke menghela napas lelah dan memilih melewatkan pemandangan menjijikkan itu.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya untuk sekarang." Ucapan Sasuke berhasil menghentikan ledakan suara tawa puas bentuk kemenangan Juugo. Untuk beberapa detik, Sasuke mendapati Juugo sempat membalas tatapannya dengan serius, namun pria itu segera menutupinya dengan melengkungkan senyuman ramah.

Sasuke melempar tatapan tak suka, bukan pada suara tawa yang meramaikan ruangannya, tetapi pada kedatangan Juugo, juga pada sikapnya yang berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Jadi ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Sasuke. Tangannya kini tersilang di depan dada.

"Ayolah." Juugo menyandarkan punggungnya. Menyamankan posisi agar terlihat santai, persis yang ditampakkan pada raut wajahnya. "Kau pasti sudah menyadari tanda-tandanya, kan?"

"Dan belum saatnya kau datang," sahut Sasuke dengan nada sinis yang kentara. Ini adalah bentuk lain dari kejujurannya dalam menunjukan ketidaksukaan atas kunjungan tiba-tiba yang diterimanya—seperti ada maksud tertentu. Sasuke menangkap kemunculan Juugo sekarang bukanlah sekadar kunjungan biasa.

Senyum ramah Juugo tercipta lagi. Namun keramahan itu tak memberikan pengaruh apa pun. Sasuke masih melayangkan tatapan yang sama. Dia tahu pria di depannya tidak benar-benar tersenyum.

"Begitulah seharusnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan pertemuan terakhir kita," ucap Juugo. Sampai di sini Sasuke bersyukur pria itu tidak mecoba berkelit.

Kedua tangan Juugo terangkat, terentang bebas di udara. Dia kembali bersikap santai, dan senyum ramah itu, sejujurnya Sasuke cukup muak melihatnya. "Tidakkah itu terdengar sangat romantis?" tanya Juugo diikuti suara tawa yang mengikik geli.

Sasuke memilih tidak menjawab. Dahinya berkerut, merasa terganggu atau malah merasa tersinggung dengan sikap Juugo. Jika Juugo tidak menghentikan tawanya—yang bagi Sasuke lebih seperti ejekan—maka dia tidak lagi hanya berdiam diri. Untungnya suara tawa itu segera terhenti sebelum Sasuke mengambil tindakan kasar untuk membuat Juugo bicara dengan serius.

Melalui gerakan tangan, Juugo meminta Sasuke untuk duduk terlebih dulu. Ketika Sasuke menurutinya tanpa banyak bicara, pria berbadan besar itu mengubah posisi duduknya. Tubuh Juugo menyorong ke depan, kedua tangannya yang mengait menumpu di atas meja.

"Sebenarnya aku benci kalau harus mengguruimu. Itu sama sekali bukan gayaku." Juugo mulai bicara. Pria itu tidak serta-merta melenyapkan senyum ramah andalannya. Mungkin Juugo mencoba ingin terlihat santai, meski begitu Sasuke dapat menemukan keseriusan di matanya.

"Jangan terlibat terlalu jauh." Juugo terdiam sejenak. Sasuke mengerti, pria itu menunggunya bereaksi. Namun Sasuke pikir dia tidak bisa menyetujuinya. Sasuke memilih tak bicara. Hening menyapa. Juugo akhirnya menghela napas, menyerah. "Inilah yang tak kusuka saat kau memutuskan berbaur dengan manusia. Itu semacam, mempengaruhi cara pikir dan cara pandang." Tangan kanan Juugo membuat gerakan berputar-putar di udara.

Kali ini Juugo tidak menunjukkan senyum andalannya. "Kita tidak mengurusi hierarki dunia. Sebaiknya kita tidak ikut campur pada apa yang bukan menjadi urusan kita. Dan kewajiban kita hanya sebatas menjalankan tugas, hanya itu, dan cukup sampai di situ saja."

"Dan seharusnya keinginanku juga bukanlah urusanmu." Sasuke menimpali. Meski Juugo terlihat bersikap santai dan berbicara dengan tenang, Sasuke menganggap peringatannya tadi lebih seperti ancaman.

Juugo terkekeh sebentar. Namun Sasuke tahu, pria itu tidak benar-benar tertawa. Perubahan udara di ruangannya menjadi bukti gejolak emosi Juugo meninggi, atau mungkin sebenarnya pria itu sengaja menguarkannya sebagai tanda bahwa Juugo tidak menyukai perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau ini," seru Juugo, yang masih disertai tawa. "Tentu saja segala hal yang berurusan dengan tanggung jawabku akan menjadi urusanku juga." Tangannya menarik papan bening itu agar mendekat padanya. "Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk mengingatkanmu juga. Kurasa, ini termasuk kewajiban kaum kami."

Juugo tersenyum sebelum menjatuhkan tatapannya pada papan bening itu. Telunjuknya berjalan menyusuri bagian atas papan. "Kau sudah punya nama dan pekerjaan yang bagus. Dan itu sudah benar. Sisanya kau hanya perlu melakukan seperti yang biasa kaulakukan. Singkirkan saja semua pemikiran-pemikiran yang menggangu" Juugo mendongak. Memasang senyum lagi. "Tidak sulit, kan?"

"Tidak juga sesederhana itu," jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu, dan tidak juga merasa takut.

Kepala Juugo mengangguk cepat. "Semua mudah jika kau menganggapnya mudah." Jarinya kini mengetuk-ngetuk papan bening itu sebelum diputar sehingga tulisan yang tercetak di sana menghadap Sasuke. "Aku bisa memberikan kosultasi gratis asal kau memanggilku Dokter Juugo."

Dan suara tawa Juugo kembali mengisi ruang kerja Sasuke. Tidak memedulikan pria di depannya yang sama sekali tak menganggapnya lucu. Sasuke mendengus, sampai kapan pun dia takkan melakukannya. Dia memang bermasalah, tapi bukan berarti Juugo pantas menjadi psikiaternya.

"Dokter juga bisa sakit," ujar Juugo seolah menyadari arti tatapan sinis Sasuke. Pria itu berdiri, lalu berkata lagi dengan serius, "Itu memang tampak menyenangkan, tapi aku lebih senang jika tak melakukannya. Bagaimanapun aku lebih senang berkunjung sebagai teman lama."

Juugo mundur beberapa langkah setelah mengembalikan papan bening itu ke tempat semula. "Aku harap tidak menemuimu untuk membicarakan hal ini lagi."

Pria itu juga sempat menepuk bahu Sasuke seraya melemparkan senyuman ramah. "Kau tidak lupa, kan? Aku selalu bisa menemukanmu." Sesudah mengatakan itu Juugo berbalik dan menghilang begitu saja.

Bersambung.

 **Aurthor di pojokkan :**

Mungkin ada yang perlu diluruskan. Saat saya mempublish cerita ini, Gyuya memang bilang mau ripiu dan saya pribadi tidak melarang, terserah dia mau nulis apaan. Saya pikir dia mau bilang ucul cantik, taunya bukan hahaha. Jadi sampai di sini saya harap tidak perlu diperpanjang lagi ya ^^

Hmmm ... Apa ada masalah rambut Sakura mahoni asli? Santai ajalah. Kami tau kok, di FF ini cuma minjem karakter. Toh di cerita ini juga warna rambutnya tetep pake merah muda, jadi saya pikir karakter Sakura Haruno masihlah sama. BTW, gimana tuh klo yang ceritanya ngubah Sakura jadi Laki-laki atau sebaliknya? Make Sense juga ngak? Jangan2 cuma kami doank lagi yang di-"make sense"-in hihihihi...

Trs, saya juga ngak pernah collab sama daffodila. Pokoknya cek aja di profil saya. Saya pernahnya sama Hanaruppi, tapi itu pun semi collab. Ini aja publish pake akun saya, krn ribet ngurus 2 akun. Untung Gyuya setuju, berhasil saya sogok dia pake foto cowok2 ganteng :D

Oya, untuk di Wattpad nama akun kami MexhoDanCosmos. Trs karena nyadar bakal apdet masih lama lagi jadi kami ngucapin Selamat Tahun Baru-nya skrg aja y, Happy New Year hihihihi...

Dan pastinya kami berterima kasih buat yang udah ninggalin jejak, fav dan juga follow. Semoga suka ceritanya, klo kira2 ngak cocok, mual2 dan pusing pas baca, trus tekanan darah naik juga, sebaiknya buru-buru klik back. Itu saran dari saya, smoga bermanfaat dunia akhirat hahahaha... PISS!

Sampai ketemu lagi.

_ 17 - 12 -16 _


End file.
